Jasper's Hunger
by wonderwoundedhearers
Summary: O/s companion to I'll Show You Madness, tying up the loose end that was Jasper's fate. He's in the clutches of the Volturi...but not for long. And there's a victim along the way. Lang/Lem. Jasper/Sulpicia.


_**You'll need to have read 'I'll Show You Madness' before you read this, or it won't make any sense! If you haven't – go on, it's only eleven chapters long (;**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_Jasper's Hunger_**

* * *

_The king with the long black hair silently stood from his golden throne, his brothers – one bright blonde, one terribly silent – mirroring his stance either side of him._

_His silken hair shifted over his shoulders as he leant forward to hiss at the largest of his Guard – Felix – "You tell me they have escaped?"_

_The large vampire bowed, "Yes."_

_The strike that the black-haired king bestowed on the other vampire's face rang out through the large marble-clad throne room._

_The king hissed again, "Tell me something to redeem your worth."_

"_We have the God of War."_

_A broad smile split the king's face, "Bring him."_

_The tall, wooden doors to the throne room opened slowly with loud twin groans, to reveal an emaciated vampire with long blonde curls and who had his wrists and ankles clad in manacles made from metal and the ashes of burned vampires._

_The large vampire, Felix, pulled him forwards and pushed him to his knees at the bottom of the two marble steps that led up to the kings' thrones._

"_Aro," the prisoner murmured, not moving his black and defiant gaze from the king's face. "Caius. Marcus."_

_The king smiled softly, holding out his palms in a friendly gesture, "This need not be painful. Simply, tell me where they are."_

"_Who?" The prisoner smirked._

_With a flick of his wrist, the king sent a small blonde girl out from the shadows behind his and his brothers' thrones and towards the prisoner._

"_Isabella Cullen and her mate, the maniac," the king said quietly, his tone dangerous._

_The prisoner just grinned._

_Another flick of his wrist and the girl who had been brought forward sent waves of pain throughout the prisoner's body, using only her mind._

"_Tell me," the king growled lowly. "She cannot be allowed to turn the clown – his mind is too twisted to be strengthened and turned immortal."_

_The prisoner laughed as his muscled were heated with excruciating pain, making his body writhe on the marble floor._

"_He…" He gasped in between his laughs. "He'll… He'll bring the house down."_

_His words rang through the silent and cavernous room._

"_And she…" The prisoner laughed, his eyes twinkling, "She'll bring the madness."_

_The King growled and launched himself at the prisoner, grasping the man's hand to read his mind with his gift that only worked with skin-on-skin contact – the King's eyes widened at the twisted passages and the dark and gloomy memories that were so difficult to see._

"_What have you done to yourself?" The King asked, horror colouring his tone rather than anger._

"_I gave into it," the prisoner replied._

_At that moment a figure alighted in a stone archway at the bottom of a staircase, behind the three golden thrones of the Volturi kings – it was a woman; her face fine, her hair straight and black, and her curves clothed in a floating, gauzy material._

_A dark angel._

_The female vampire's milky-red eyes looked around the room, taking in the scene, and then fell upon the prisoner – when their eyes met, the prisoner smiled again._

"_And I won't be the last…"_

* * *

He still didn't know how they'd done it.

The Volturi had managed to destroy all evidence of his 'Big Reveal' in Gotham, when he had leapt from rooftop to rooftop and from skyscraper to skyscraper.

He put it down to the fact that being immortal for hundreds of years gives you time to amass an amount of very useful contacts.

Fucking Volturi.

But, really, he was simply glad that Bella had managed to get away – she deserved her chance with the Joker, even if it meant that he, Jasper, had to die.

Jasper sighed loudly and let his head thump back onto the metal wall of his prison cell – there were many like it in the Volturi's dungeons, and they were all made from the same mix of metal and vampire ash.

Jasper casually lifted his wrists to his nose and sniffed – the metal-mix of his shackles smelt fucking terrible.

He threw his hands away from himself and looked out of the tiny barred window that showed him the hallway between cells in the dungeons.

He was starving.

His exertions, being beaten down by the Guard that collected him in Gotham, and his natural hunger all meant that he'd kill for a deer right now – or something more appetizing.

He licked his lips, thinking about the sweet taste of human blood which he'd denied himself for so long.

His bloodlust led him to a different kind of lust.

Jasper smiled wickedly as he thought of the woman that he had seen in the throne room – she was just like Bella had been, _before _the Joker changed her for the better: pretty, malleable, and with a secret well of darkness that had never before been plumbed.

Though, of course, she would be difficult to reach – what with her being Aro's wife, Sulpicia.

He rolled his shoulders to rid himself of the anticipatory feeling that settled on them – he _really_ wanted to plumb those depths…

It was at that moment, that a noise sounded down the hallway – softly-treading feet were whispering along the stone floor towards Jasper's cell.

He sat up straight to see out of the bars.

There she was.

Her shining black hair was swept up on top of her head in an elegant bun, baring her slender neck and curling collarbones, and her lips were rosy, just like the pink colouring of her crimson irises where the milky film lay over the red. She was wearing the same floating, gauzy dress, in a very light shade of yellow, and Jasper wondered if it would be better to see her out of it…

He decided it would – most definitely.

Her hands curled around the bars to his cell and she looked down at him with pity.

Jasper played the sympathy card _oh, so _well after years of watching Edward moping around pathetically.

But then…

"Your name," she demanded in a well-practiced-sounding soft voice, but it was still a demand and Jasper didn't take kindly to them.

"Don't order me around," he replied sternly, looking away as if she was worth nothing.

Her emotions crashed over him in a wave – she was surprised and angry, almost one step away from a temper tantrum, most probably because she had never been denied anything in her life.

She needed taking down a peg or two, and Jasper knew he would be the first to volunteer for the job – Hell, he'd already applied for it as soon as he saw her.

From her emotions, he knew she'd leave soon.

He was proved correct when she turned a moment later, but not before saying spitefully, "My husband is weighing your life now – you'll be dead by the end of the week."

She swept away, sending her expensive perfume and natural sweet fragrance through the bars and into the air in the cell – Jasper breathed it in, smiled, and gingerly stood to press his face to the bars.

He watched her as she was just about to turn the corner and murmured, "I'm Jasper."

She paused, hesitating in her footsteps as he used his attractive and velvety tones, but then turned the corner and left anyway.

Jasper smiled, slumping back down onto the floor of his cell – she'd be back.

* * *

He was proven right the next day.

He'd been taken to the throne room once again, given a chance at redemption because of his useful and powerful talent, and then kicked in the teeth when he promptly refused – he was thrown back in his metal cell and told that a decision would be made in another day's time.

He sat waiting for her – he knew she'd come, because she had appeared in the throne room earlier, behind her husband's throne, and watched his wasting form with wide and concerned eyes.

Her ghostly footsteps sounded.

Jasper sat back immediately, closing his eyes and slumping his shoulders pitifully.

She paused at his door, her shoes creaking slightly as she must have been standing on the tips of her toes to see him through the bars – a moment later, something flew through the air, and then landed squarely on his lap.

Jasper cracked an eye to see a large blood-bag.

"I usually like it hot," he drawled.

"Beggars can't be choosers," she smiled, though the action was more of a sneer.

He lifted the bag to his lips and tore into it – even after drinking down the sweet, sweet human blood, he still didn't thank her.

She looked put out.

He waited, licking his lips clean from blood, to see what she would do.

Eventually, she called him out on it, "Are you not going to thank me?"

Jasper cocked his head to the side, an action reminiscent of something he had seen the Joker do plenty of times – he understood the gesture now; it was to make the person on the receiving end of it squirm uncomfortably.

Sulpicia did so.

He grinned in satisfaction as she looked away from him, trying to avoid his gaze, "Thank you, Sulpicia."

Her eyes darted to his, "You know my name?"

"Of course."

Jasper began to feel stronger as the blood coursed through his body – it loosened some aches and pains, wet his flaming throat and gave him some more confidence in his current course.

Sulpicia was silent for a moment, but when she spoke her voice was clear, "Do you know where the two my husband is looking for are?"

"Come to _pump_ me for information?" He asked softly.

She shook her head, but he could see that any information she gained from him and could give to Aro would be bargaining chips for anything she wanted out of him.

"Marriage, then," he stated.

Her eyebrows rose in surprise at the change of topic, "Pardon?"

"You're a woman who likes marriage," Jasper clarified, standing and slowly moving towards the bars where Sulpicia stood shifting uneasily the closer he got.

She didn't say anything.

"To me," he murmured, "You look like a woman who wants adventure, rather than commitment – a…little bit of madness."

Jasper smirked to himself.

"I'm very happy," Sulpicia sniffed indignantly.

"Are you?" He asked, lifting his hands so they could grasp the bars that separated them.

Her face dropped for a moment, before she pulled the mask back up, "Yes."

Jasper shrugged and moved back from the door, "Then what are you doing _here_?"

* * *

Two days went by before he saw her again, and he knew he only had two more before he was meant to be executed as the day before he had been taken to the throne room again and told so.

Jasper wondered whether Sulpicia would come in time to be a part of his plan, or whether he should just cut her out of the equation completely.

His inner question was answered by soft footsteps.

"Jasper?" A voice breathed.

"Still here, darlin'," he drawled, and he felt her spike of pleasure at the endearment.

Sulpicia passed more blood through the bars, but this time…there was something different in her emotions – it was his influence.

He had only been slowly pushing a few pulses of positive emotions at her the last time they spoke, but those tiny seeds had grown quickly and increased her desire for him.

She was looking at him softly.

He drank his blood quickly and stood – she didn't flinch away when he wrapped his hands around the bars this time.

Sulpicia stepped forwards a little, "You're so different from anything I've ever seen before."

Jasper just smirked.

Her eyelids fluttered and her lips pouted slightly – she wanted to kiss him.

He obliged her.

His mouth was hard on hers through the bars of his cell, and he nipped at her bottom lip making her gasp and part her lips for him – his tongue explored her mouth deeply, tasting her sweet breath; it made him shiver in anticipation.

Sulpicia's hand came through the bar and delved into his blonde curls, holding his face to hers as she finally responded to his kiss.

As his body tightened, he pulled away – she panted softly against his mouth, sending her breath fanning over his face.

Jasper smiled, stepped back from the bars, and shook his shackled wrists, "I wish I could give you more."

He saw the flicker of an idea spark in her eyes and watched as determination passed over her face and ran through her emotions.

She was going to unleash him.

* * *

It was exactly one-and-a-half days later that she came back for him, smelling strongly of her husband and another vampire.

Jasper managed to beat back the growl that wanted to burst forth – what had she done to get the keys?

He didn't ask; he didn't want to know.

The bunch of keys silently swayed on her fingertip as she held them up to the bars to show him – he smiled back, mouthing, 'Thank you.'

The door opened with a heavy _thunk_ as she turned the key in the lock – when she had swung it open, she launched herself at him.

The keys fell from her hand with a loud clashing of metal-on-metal, but Jasper found he could remember where they were quite well even as he returned her enthusiasm.

"Did you want a little madness, then?" He grinned, kissing her back.

Sulpicia drew back, before releasing her hair and letting it fall down from its bun – she looked just as she had when he first saw her – and then nodding fiercely.

"I want you," she breathed against his ear, leaning in to nip at it. "Give me something I have never felt before."

Jasper growled as her mouth attacked his neck, "I will."

He slipped the chain of his manacled hands over her head and pulled her face to his, keeping her there with his superior strength – he pulled her on top of him, falling back onto the metal floor with her.

She sighed and squirmed above him, grinding down against his obvious arousal that was pressing so insistently against her thigh as she straddled him.

Jasper hated the way he was still chained, but decided that seeing to Sulpicia was more important than releasing his bonds at that moment – no matter how angry he was that she seemed to be enjoying her advantage over him.

He slid his hands down, tiring of the foreplay – he ripped her gauzy dress in two and smiled as she pulled back with a gasp.

Aro was _very_ lucky man.

Her breasts were a bit on the small side, more petite than anything, but her nipples were calling to him and couldn't help taking them each into his mouth in turn.

Sulpicia arched and moaned, undoing his clothes and ripping them away carelessly in her lust.

Jasper sent her large doses of her own desire back at her, until she was literally panting for him – he knew it was the only way to unleash what he wanted from within her.

He dragged his fingertips down the inside of her thighs and watched her quake, "Tell me what you want."

"You," she answered quickly.

"How?"

"Hard, rough and fast," she growled, her eyes darkening to pure black and her fingertips digging in to his shoulders.

He obliged her quickly – he thrust his hips upwards, pulling the chain of his manacles tight against her lower back so as to keep her where he wanted her.

He rocked her on him slowly as she became accustomed to his size – in a matter of moments she was calling out for more.

Her hands grasped his shoulders tighter, lifting her hips off of him and dropping them back down as he thrust his upwards.

Jasper threw his head back and growled at the heat and feel of her wet sex clutching him.

She rode him fiercely, taking what she wanted and letting Jasper have all he wanted as well…

He could still see the keys from where they were frantically fucking each other.

As Sulpicia tightened around his shaft even more, her walls fluttering randomly and signalling her imminent release, he growled louder and dug his fingertips into her hips.

Sulpicia roared back as she shattered around him, showing him that she had never had someone as good as him before – Jasper had ruined her for any other man, especially her husband, ever again.

But he wasn't quite done with her.

As she went to collapse on him, he threw every desirous and lusting vibe he could at her as he pounded into her – a second release seemed impossible, but it shuddered through her almost instantly.

As she spiralled, she took Jasper with her – he held back an earth-shaking roar as he spilled himself deeply within her.

He lazily lifted his chained hands over her head as she finally collapsed, so she could roll off of him and to the side – she did so with a soft thud.

Jasper caught his breath, and slowly began sending soft and lethargic waves crashing over her – she stirred minutely, and then fell into an unconscious state.

He turned is head and smiled at the semi-sleeping monster he had created.

Jasper picked up the keys and unlocked his bonds, letting them fall to the metal floor of his cage with heavy clangs – he dressed swiftly, noting that his clothes were hanging together by a few threads and that he needed to scavenge some more as he broke out of the castle and, eventually, Volterra.

He covered Sulpicia's vulnerable body with her tattered dress and smiled at the picture she created – she had been a dark angel, and now she was a fallen one.

Jasper quietly shut the door to his cell – now Sulpicia's – and smiled again at the thought of what Aro would find in half a day's time.

There would still be an affected vampire residing inside, but it would be his wife instead of Jasper.

The Joker may have shown Bella his madness and found his mate, but the situation was different for Jasper – Sulpicia was just the first he would affect, and maybe one day…he'd find his own Bella Swan.

After all–

"Madness is a disease that spreads," he murmured softly, before dropping the keys to the stone floor and striding up the hallway.

_**

* * *

**_

Author's note:

_Oh, ho! I'm doing so well with all these updates after my long, long break so far (: Hope you like this little extra – just a little spin-off O/S from my 'I'll Show You Madness' Joker/Bella fic. Jasper's story needed some tying up. I'm pretty sure that's the end of my ISYM and ISYM-related fics streak – less is more, I'm afraid. Don't want to over-do it (: Anyway, all reviews are welcome and thank you for reading!_


End file.
